Slayer's ninja vacation!
by Blitzkrieg01
Summary: Slayer, newly betrayed by Samuel "For the good of mankind" Hayden, finds himself in a world of gun-less shouty super ninja, who work for hire killing, protecting, and fighting. Just the place for a little R&R for our favourite chainsaw wielding mass demon murderer! Maybe he could pick up a few tricks, and friends along the way. M, because Slayer. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've got a new story. "Why not finish your other stories first Blitz?" You might ask. Well, the thing is, I work off ideas I get, then finish the stories when i get new ideas. I'm most likely going to get rid of both of the undertale/fallout crossovers, and start anew with the 'Sole survivor falls underground' story later, although I can and will bring the other one back if you guys want, I saved the files, don't worry. I have a fair few ideas in progress, but I am going to start putting most of the new ideas on my profile. So, if you're a writer, and have no idea what to write, just take a look, and let me know which ideas you want, 'cause I want to see what you can do with them!**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

I was awakened by a bright light. I stirred slightly, before softly smacking the side of my helmet, and was rewarded with my HUD starting up. I sat up, my senses adjusting to the lights and sounds and immediately went rigid. My first thought was; I'm in a forest.

Why the fuck am I in a forest? Where the hell am I this time?  
Were my next ones and the last one in this chain of utter brilliance was;  
What the fuck happened.  
As I slowly looked around, blinking repeatedly to assure myself of this reality, my thoughts were intruded upon.  
 ** _*Slayer, you are awake?*_**  
 _*Wait what? VEGA? How the fuck are you in my head?!*_

As my memories returned in a stream of information I concluded that it was indeed VEGA, the artificial intelligence from the UAC mars base. Fuck that was a fun ride. Ending was shit though, fucking 'for the good of humanity' bullshit.  
 ** _*The neural interface through your helmet has allowed me access to your though processes, although only the top layer of thoughts is accessible at the moment. I could start connecting to lower though processes if you wish.*_**  
Okay, that seemed like the answer. I had forgotten about the helmet interface.  
 _*No thanks, top thoughts only should be best. I'm not completely sane to be honest.*_  
I hadn't been sane for millennia, for thousands of millennia. Actually I might never have been sane, I don't remember. I was a fair bit higher than loony bin level sanity but I wasn't exactly a shining paragon of mental stability. I was the kind of guy who almost starts cackling madly around heavy weaponry.

 _*Wait, don't you need a huge amount of power to function?!*_  
 ** _*I do require a substantial amount of energy to be active, however after absorbing 15 argent cells, your body is somehow capable of storing, and regulating more than enough argent energy to power your suit and myself. Additionally, your body seems to be absorbing an external energy and converting it into more argent energy.*_**  
Now that was both interesting and terrifying. If I remembered correctly, VEGA's power requirements could create a temperature hotter than the sun, and crack open a portal to hell. To have more than that amount being stored in my body was frankly terrifying to think about.  
 _*Okay. A few questions. How quickly is the power recharging, how is my body holding up, what is the external energy, and how is this all possible?*_  
 ** _*The power is 'recharging' at a fast rate. If I was to temporarily shut down it would take roughly two weeks to fill from nothing. If I was to stay online, it may take roughly 2-3 more weeks. Your body is holding up surprisingly well. Your aeons spent in hell must have conditioned your body more than expected in regards to argent energy. It seems that the energy is also powering your body, instead of energy absorbed from food._**  
 ** _The external energy seems to be coming from everything around you, possibly some form of external life energy. I currently have a few different possible reasons for this, however nothing conclusive.*_**  
 _*Okay, this is probably really important to figure out but I think we need to find out where exactly Hayden sent us. First, what happened while I was asleep.*_  
Sleep, that was something I had not had in ages.  
 ** _*I had reactivated 3 hours earlier, and taken the opportunity to activate your armour self-repair and your supply creation devices.*_**  
 _*Wait, I have those?*_  
 ** _*Yes, apparently they were added on at the UAC mars base before you awoke.*_**  
Well that explained the grenades.

Standing up, I had VEGA give me a full status report as I took a quick look around.  
 ** _*Ammunition levels at 42% and rising. Armour integrity at 71% and rising. Body condition at 84% and rising. I have detected an argent energy signal similar to the Crucible nearby. It is possible that the Crucible has been tethered to your argent energy supply and was transported to this location with us. I recommend investigating and if possible retrieving the Crucible.*_**  
Pushing my way to another clearing I was surprised to find that the Crucible was indeed there.  
 _*Hayden's probably pissed off right now.*_ I thought, chuckling as I picked up the Crucible.  
As soon as I thought about the blade I saw Hayden wielding, I felt a pull deep in my body, before the Crucible activated the blade with a crackling noise. I took a few swings, adjusting for the low weight of the blade as I slipped back into the training I gained during my time with the Night Sentinels. Swinging it at a tree, I was rewarded with a clean slice and a now dead tree, as the argent energy from the Crucible destroyed it. It took a fair amount of time before I could reach that area in my body where the pull came from before I was able to deactivate the blade, then I chose a random direction and started walking.

* * *

 ** _*Warning, six heat signatures are rapidly approaching from ahead.*_**  
I quickly pointed my super shotgun down the path I had recently found. The HUD lit up in a rainbow of colours as a thermal setting kicked in, before zooming in, showing bright white outlines of people jumping through the trees. I had enough time to raise my armoured left arm to block a strong hammer kick to my helmet, grabbing the foot before it could reach my face plate. I took a quick glance at what appeared to be a ninja, before swinging the shotgun upwards and giving him both barrels to the chest.

The next closest, being situated right behind him ready to strike, got a head full of buckshot as well. The other four were splattered with blood and bone as their friend's torso and the other's head detonated under the force. Taking the opportunity, I cracked open the shotgun, reloading as the others stood there in shock. They recovered quickly, throwing several sharp knives and charging towards me as I snapped the barrel back into place. The projectiles didn't even scratch my armour as I caught a sword swing with my right hand, before smashing the guy's face in with the shotgun. I turned towards my next target, bringing the shotgun around as his hands flew through some kind of sign process.

My next blast was blocked as the ground underneath him erupted out into a thick wall.  
 ** _*Interesting, it appears that the local populous has similar energy regulation and storage to yourself, and have a way of using it to perform different techniques…_**  
 ** _Here, utilising your inner argent energy I believe you will be able to power your body similar to the effects of demonic 'power spheres'. Attempting to engage 'berserk mode' now.*_**  
A familiar rush of energy filled me, my body glowing red as the wall burst apart and formed a dragon shape. Cocking my fist back, I let the energy fill my hand before slamming it into the dragon like mass of rock. The rock dragon exploded as I forced my fist through it, sending chunks of rock flying everywhere.

I quickly followed up with my super shotgun, the fourth shell blowing through the guy's chest, before I forced my fist through another's face.  
The last guy, carrying a wriggling cloth sack, attempted to run away, but I was able to easily catch up and force my foot through his chest. Releasing the energy, I tore a leg of the last guy's pants to clean my gun with, before approaching the sack.  
Opening it, revealed a bound and gagged kid, maybe 9-10 years old. He was blonde, blue eyed, and had a few line marks on his cheeks like whiskers. His face lit up as he saw me, which was new. Cutting the bindings with one of the throwing knives, he proceeded to turn into a whirlwind of energy.  
"You saved me! You must be an awesome ninja! Who are you?! What are you wearing?!" were but a few of his many exclamations I picked out as my disused translator function kicked in.  
He seemed to sober up quickly though, and gave me a pleading look. "Can you help me get home, so none of the bad guys get me?"  
I slowly nodded at the last question, perhaps some questions would be answered along the way. The kid seemed nice enough to travel with anyway…  
"THANKS! OH! I'm Naruto Namikaze! Son of the Yondaime Hokage!"  
…and apparently the son of some very important person, if the way he mentioned the title was any indication. Well, this was going to be an interesting adventure, hopefully not laden with the same old demons. At least one new demon would be nice. Killing the same shit over and over got boring real fast after you discover all the ways to kill a demon. And innards all mostly look the same anyway.

* * *

The trip was relatively peaceful, what with hyper-boy around. About 5 minutes after continuing on my way, we were surrounded by a fair amount of heat signatures attempting to hide. Since they were not attacking though I figured that being the son of the Hokage guy meant kidnap attempts, like the one I had busted up, happened often and the guys were just guards meant to bring him back. Since I was unable to get rid of all the blood, I think they assumed I had found and killed the kidnappers before them and was helping the kid back, they were just watching to make sure I wasn't going to off the kid next.  
The trip was actually fairly informative. After I had communicated through gestures (My voice terrified demons, and I was not about to put that kind of fear into this nice kid) enough to get through that I had no idea whatsoever about anything he was talking about, Naruto was incredibly helpful. Apparently I had ended up in a world without firearms but with 20-21st century technology, where people manipulated an inner energy called 'Chakra' to perform techniques called 'Jutsu' like the wall raising and dragon projectile. Those people were called Shinobi, or ninja, and mostly worked as mercenaries for hire. Naruto himself was the son of a now dead previous leader of a 'hidden village', some kind of ninja capital village of a different country. Naruto's dad had pissed off another village by killing a lot of their guys during war all at once. Pissed them off enough to attempt to capture and enslave his kid which was somewhat weird. His dad had apparently died defeating this massive nine tailed fox demon thing that had attacked his village. It was not like my demons though so I still had questions. I saved them however, as the questions 'What does its insides look like?' and 'does it bleed if you stab it?' were most likely not appropriate ones to ask a kid. VEGA had helped give background information on what he could from his earth-based data banks, and catalogued the new information. He quickly realised that the demonic energy I was creating was similar enough to Chakra that I could manipulate it into Jutsu, which was awesome.

So far, this world seemed awesome. It had major upsides to it, and no real current downsides. I was basically one of the most powerful people right off the bat with my guns and armour, and would most likely become even stronger. My 'Power-ups' worked, and could be activated on the go. Mercenary work was everywhere, so I could hone my skills and get paid well doing so. With no real need to eat or sleep and my monstrous stamina I could spend the entire 24 hours of a day working and earn more than enough cash to live.  
That there were more powerful people than me was both an upside and a downside. Mostly upside though, since it meant I could have a real challenging fight again.  
The main problem was that even my super speed and strength without Power-ups could be outmatched, so I had to do a lot of training, but the rewards were worth it. If/when I got back to hell I could probably kick a lot more ass.

Basically, this world was one big fucking vacation. Even now, just being surrounded by nature, was a part of that vacation. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen trees, heard birds. No demons attacking, no screaming, no gunshots. Just peace, and even I enjoyed some downtime. Plus, I was already making friends in high places. I have no idea how the fuck this friendship would work out but I can tell the kid was mostly starved for attention. Not always outright hated, but mostly ignored. The demonic energy coming off the kid told me that he was either a half demon, or had one sealed into him. Judging from the energy levels I would have said half demon but he was way to kind and sane for that. Most likely a very high level demon was sealed into him. From my current knowledge I assumed that it was the demon his dad died defeating. What probably happened was the main populous, now without the demon to blame decided to blame Naruto, until they learnt it was his dad that defeated it then they decided to either just ignore him or continue treating him like a demon. Anyway, I probably wasn't going to be a good influence on the little brat but I could at least protect him. Friends... hadn't had friends in aeons.

Approaching the wall of the so called 'Konohagakure' I was somewhat impressed. It was incredibly well hidden for its size. I was prepared to follow the kid's lead on entering the village, but that was a mistake. "Hey guard man! Let us in! I have to show the old man my new friend!" probably would have worked if I was not almost covered in blood. The kid was most likely not the sharpest chainsaw tooth in the demon. The guard had a double take at his words and yelled out in shock, whereupon the ninja who had been trailing us for almost half an hour burst out and surrounded me, and declared that I was to be taken to the Hokage Immediately. This was most likely not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far.**  
 **I forgot to mention something last chapter, that I realised may seem off. The cannon of Naruto has been adjusted for this story. Naruto grew up knowing who his parents were, and someway or another the secret got out and almost everyone knows. I changed this because I was looking for a good way for Slayer to meet the kid when he was young, in order to influence what I feel to be one of the least intelligent main characters ever, and get an in with the leaf village. I immediately though up the convoluted scenario shown last chapter.**

 **Konohagakure is a ninja village, thus overprotective security, and I don't think that a colossal armoured man wielding weapons of incredible power showing up out of nowhere could find a place in any hidden village without several important people vouching for him. For example, a young Naruto and an ANBU squad. And the only reason I feel the ANBU would vouch for him is if he saved their charge without any other motives, and the long walk back shows he can be trusted around Naruto alone for a period of time.**

 **Anyway, I'm making an attempt to flesh out conversations, in order to make the story a little more involving and to increase the rather short length of the chapters. I did so with the first conversation between Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Doom Slayer. The Chapter itself is still relatively small, just over 1000 words without my rambling, so I will come back to this chapter in order to flesh out several other aspects later on. I was going to do so now, but I was already loosing my drive, and I was beginning to ramble (Like now), and I decided to just upload the short chapter as is.**

 **So, without any further rambling, Chapter 2!**

* * *

The Hokage was surprisingly kind, considering I had walked about an hour covered in blood with what he considered his grandson. When we got to his office he talked to Naruto for a few minutes, then sent him home with guards. He gestured to the seat in front of him, lighting his pipe as I sat down.  
"What is your name?" He asked. I obliged.  
 **"Slayer."** I responded, and almost every last person who could hear me flinched violently. It was unintentional of course, if I had wanted to scare them I would do something more than say what I used as my name. The old man didn't flinch at all, his façade of an old man never wavering, yet revealing him as a strong warrior.  
"Where are you from?"  
 **"Most likely another dimension."**  
He looked at me curiously.  
"Do you have proof?"  
I handed over a datapad VEGA had prepared earlier. Sarutobi easily figured out how to use it, with only a brief instruction. As he leafed through it, he continued to ask me questions.  
"What were you doing with Naruto?"  
 **"I ran into the group of warriors who had kidnaped him. They attacked me first, so I killed them. I found Naruto bound and gagged in a cloth sack. I cut him free, and he persuaded me to accompany him on the way back."  
** His façade cracked, his hands tightening on the datapad as he heard what the ninja had done.  
"I must thank you, for rescuing him. Now that he is home, what are you going to do next?"  
 **"I am hoping that you would allow me a place in your village."**  
"Well. That may be possible. I would have to confer with my advisers, for a moment. Do you mind if I keep this 'datapad'?" I simply nodded. He waved his hand, and I walked out.

I waited outside for a few minutes as he talked with his advisers. He had decided to give me a small house and a starting pool of money, that would be paid back over time. He told me that I would be able to join his forces on probation. For now, I had guard duty, and occasionally I would be able to go along on missions for a decreased pay. He dismissed me after handing over what was basically a list of rules. I thanked him, and left, deciding to check out the house first.

The house was nothing much. Just a motor home sized house, with a cramped interior. It was good enough though, for personal space. I used the money to purchase some clothing and food, and then went on shift.

* * *

My first two weeks were pretty relaxed. The only things I did other than guard duty, was being dragged around by a hyperactive Naruto, and training. I spent only an hour or two in the small house each week to relax. It was on my 15th day, during an early morning run, I met who would become my training partner.

"YOSH! WHAT A WONDERFULL DAY TO FAN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH, FRIEND!" Yelled a loud man as he caught up to my 30km/h warm up. I tilted my head towards him, taking in his appearance in a glance before focussing on the warm-up. He appeared to be a jonin ninja, yet that was about all I could see apart from the glaringly bright green spandex, orange leg warmers, and monstrous eyebrows. I myself was wearing cargo pants, a tank top, and combat boots. Simple clothing, that was also useful.

Several laps of the village later he was as energetic as I first saw him, and was about to continue when he saw I was stopping.  
"WHAT A GLORIOUS SHOW OF YOUTH FRIEND!" He shouted, before lowering his volume.  
"You must tell me your name! I myself am Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey; MAITO GAI!"  
 **"Slayer. Just Slayer."** I said, deciding to humour the one man fashion disaster.  
"What an interesting name! Slayer! You appear to be strong, so in order to fan our flames of YOUTH I challenge you to a spar!" Gai yelled. I simply shrugged and nodded.

A second later, he yelled go and sped towards me. He was incredibly fast, but I was able to brush aside a wild right jab. I dodged the following uppercut, and he dodged my leg sweep. We were a blur of motion for at least 10 minutes before the first hit, blocking or dodging the other's hits. Right hook, left jab, right uppercut, swing the right elbow back and throw a left uppercut. That last one I managed to graze his chin with, as he back flipped and both his feet slammed into my jaw. First hit went to him, as I staggered from the sheer spine rattling power behind the hit.

He shot up, an incredibly worried look on his face. He most likely forgot to hold his strength back as the fight progressed. Fortunately for him, I was made of much stronger stuff than even chakra enhanced jonin, and was able to take the hit. It hurt like a runaway train, but he wasn't going to explode my skull. His face returned to his confident, yet not cocky grin, as he dodged away from my haymaker. I took a heavy step forward, boot slamming down on top of his sandals, before I spun viciously, and slammed the hard toe of my right combat boot into the side of his face. I also did not hold back, and his skull creaked from the power of it.

He was, impressively enough, able to stay almost completely still and grab my leg. Before he could slam an elbow into my kneecap, I spun to clockwise in his hold so I was facing away from him, and his elbow simply bent my leg back towards him. I used his additional force to break his hold, drop my leg down, grab his flak jacket, and throw him over my shoulder. He was able to pull me down past him, and quickly had me in a head lock. I was forced to tap out and concede the match.

I may have had more base strength and speed than him, but he was able to consciously reinforce his body with chakra. Also, he had at least 15 years of experience fighting with proper stances and moves against human enemies. I simply fought like a berserker, and had almost no experience getting into protracted fistfights with opponents who could dodge or take my hits.

After an odd speech about springtime, fire, and youth (I didn't really understand much of it, but I was almost positive he wasn't talking about kids burning things during a particular season), I asked him if he could teach me a few things. He agreed enthusiastically, then hugged me whilst crying. I had to fight all urges to draw a weapon as he attempted to break my spine.


	3. Apology

Hey guys. I apologise in advance to anyone who's hopes I got up with a new chapter, but I'm afraid said chapter is likely not coming any time soon, if at all.

There are a couple of reasons, some more important than others.

Real life stuff, like university, is certainly a factor, but in all it doesn't matter as much as my main issue.

Said issue is: I have lost all direction with regards to this story. Not to say i had much in the first place, I literally got the idea and just started writing, but I have quickly realised that this writing style has not worked out.

I still want to finish this story, I think I had a good idea and a nice start, but being an introvert I'm just not good at writing the necessary slice of life stuff, and on top of that I currently can't find a way to fit Doomguy into the Naruto universe without drastically increasing the random bandit population to absurd levels.

As said before, I do still want to finish this, and I have made several attempts to write the next chapter, but each feels forced and bland. I hope I can one day come back to this story with more experience and end it properly, but unfortunately I honestly can't say that I will for sure.

If you feel you can write a story from this, or even the base idea, then feel free.

My other stories, both uploaded and on my hard drive, will also be going on hiatus, mostly so i can figure out what the hell i'm going to do with them.

Until next time, Blitz.


End file.
